Will they know what you overcame?
by agentsofthemcu
Summary: The Act I characters watch Hamilton. That's it.
1. Alexander Hamilton

**A/N: So. Now I've become complete Hamilton _trash._ My history loving ass finally feels at home. I _adore_ these kind of fics, and thought it would be interesting to do my own take on some of the Hamilton character's reactions on the play itself. I know there are many who take these in more of a humorous direction, but I thought I'd keep mine fairly serious, y'know, because I lack a normal sense of humor apparently and live for pain. **

**Just a note, I've never actually _seen_ Hamilton in it's entirety. I've seen several clips and have friends who _have_ seen it though, so some descriptions will most definitely find their way in alongside song lyrics. I may also include the occasional song that isn't on the official soundtrack or didn't make it in the final show (i.e. the Laurens interlude & Theodosia Reprise etc)**

 **Also, in case anyone questions my dedication to this,** **my ass just did research on the history of** _ **couches**_ **for this** **before I decided screw it.**

* * *

The room was eerily quiet as the eight people within it attempted to wrap their minds around what they'd just been told. Or rather, what they'd just read. According the papers, far too pristine and uniform and fragile to be anything produced in the Americas, that were clutched in Washington's hand, they were here to watch a production produced in the year 2016, all centered around the life of one Alexander Hamilton.

It was disorienting, nearly terrifying.

One moment everything had been as it should, Alexander and John with arms slung over each other as they reveled in their victory in the duel with Lee while Burr scowled on and Washington approached furiously with Lafayette trailing behind, Eliza and Angelica in New York, listening to their father discuss the last reports from the frontlines, Hercules listening attentively as a group of British troops discussed confidential information while he mended their jackets.

The next moment they were _here._ In a room without windows or doors, the only objects within a large panel that seemed to take up most of a wall and a sofa in a shape that resembled a horseshoe, with a letter telling them that not only had they won the war, not only had America _thrived_ in its independence, but that a great many of them were seen as heroes, fathers and mothers of the country, enough so that in Alexander's case, an entire play had been created to summarize his life.

There had been moments of _panic,_ of joyful reunion when Eliza had thrown her arms around her husband's neck and Angelica had greeted him similarly, but it didn't take long for an odd sort of calm to settle over them. There was little they could do to change the situation, they all knew it, had all checked.

Eventually, they settled on the sofa, softer than any of them were really used to, which was large enough for them all, surprisingly. Angelica took a place on the right end, Eliza next to her. Alexander settled beside his wife, with John on his other side and Lafayette farther down. Next was Hercules, and a still fuming Burr, who kept a sizable gap between the people on either side of him, Hercules and Washington, who had claimed the other end of the sofa, respectively.

No sooner had they relaxed carefully into their places, than the panel that took up a vast majority of the wall lit up, startling them all.

 **"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"**

There was a visible jolt through them all as Burr's voice began. Seven pairs of intrigued eyes flicked between the Aaron in their midst and the one that stood alone on a dark stage, illuminated by a single light.

It took Alexander a moment to interpret what was being said, to realize that the 'bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsmen' was referring to _him,_ and while he was used to the low names, it was _different_ with the words coming from Burr's mouth. It _stung,_ and he bristled at the insult to his mother. He (or perhaps Aaron) was saved from a tirade though by Eliza's hand tightening on his own.

A grin spread across nearly every face when, on the stage, John came to stand at Burr's side.

 **"The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder. By bein' a lot smarter. By bein' a self-starter. By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter."**

Eliza was beaming with pride, even if her smile was a little sad at the reminder of how hard her husband had needed to work to make it as far as he had in his life.

Meanwhile, Washington had latched to a different phrase, brow furrowing. "Fourteen and in charge of a trading charter?" He asked, incredulous. He'd never heard of such a thing, and Hamilton had never mentioned it. Alexander though only shrugged, as though indifferent to the memory.

"I did what I had to."

 **"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter."**

Several quick breaths were drawn in as the form of a man, followed by his own light, strutted across the stage to join the other two. He bore a striking resemblance to Lafayette, though he carried himself differently and when he spoke his voice was devoid of accent. It was disconcerting.

"Is that supposed to be moi?" Lafayette asked no one in particular, and naturally got no answer.

"I can't imagine Hamilton begging for anything, not with his pride." Burr pointed out, in a carefully evened tone, meant to lighten the atmosphere, but Alexander's expression only darkened and he didn't reply, earning Aaron instead reproachful looks from the entirety of the room.

 **"Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned. Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain. He put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain."**

Another man came to join the growing line of people, this one nearly identical to Hercules, who's head cocked to the side at the sight of him.

Eyes still flicked periodically, and completely without subtlety, to Alexander, whose jaw had tightened to the extent that a muscle leapt beneath the skin at mention of the hurricane, and whose hand had returned Eliza's grip in full force. On his left, John clapped a hand to his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

 **"Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!" Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. 'Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?'"**

 **"Alexander Hamilton."**

Alexander found his chin jerking upwards just slightly. He liked to think he'd made the community leaders who had gathered the funds to send him to the colonies proud, though there was a flicker of guild accompanying the knowledge that it hadn't been a priority of his in years. His thoughts on the matter were interrupted though at the appearance of himself, and his friends reaction to it.

From his side, John gave a loud whoop, and was joined by Lafayette and Hercules a moment later, and Hamilton caught himself smiling in response, while Burr rolled his eyes dramatically, and Washington and the Schuylers shared nearly identical exasperated looks at their antics.

 **"My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait."**

 **"When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden, half-dead, sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick."**

 **"And Alex got better but his mother went quick."**

While Alexander's smile had grown at the sight of his Eliza on the screen, coming to embrace him, his lips twitched downwards at the summation of his childhood. He felt more than saw Burr's eyes boring into him from the other side of the sofa, and ignored it.

 _"Oh_ , mon petite lion." Lafayette sighed sympathetically under his breath, quiet enough that he'd hoped no one had heard, though he noticed Hercules nodding just slightly. They knew Alexander to be an orphan, but he'd never discussed with them the circumstances that had led to that status in any amount of detail.

 **"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside, a voice saying 'Alex you gotta fend for yourself.' He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf!"**

That was Washington, though outside of a few either ignored or unnoticed glances in his direction the room was still, quiet. It wasn't as though Alexander were _ashamed_ of his origins, in fact he was quite proud of how far he'd risen from them, but it was uncomfortable, and were it not for sheer desire to see the production made in his name, his eyes probably would've squeezed shut for a moment.

 **"There would've been nothin' left to do for someone less astute."**

Alexander smiled then, if thinly. "You think so highly of me, Burr?" He asked, voice light, teasing. Aaron didn't answer, but then he hadn't really expected him to.

 **"He would've been dead or destitute, without a cent of restitution. Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford. Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on, plannin' for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land! In New York you can be a new man!"**

Washington found a small grin growing slowly across his face at that. That was what they were fighting the war for, after all, wasn't it? To create a nation where anyone could be free to make something of themselves? It was really no wonder that Alexander was as passionate as he was about their cause, he was the embodiment of their American idea.

 **"In New York you can be a new man, just you wait. In New York you can be a new man, just you wait. In New York you can be a new man! Alexander Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you."**

 **"You could never back down. You never learned to take your time."**

Angelica laughed shortly from her end of the couch, shooting Alexander a look. "Great, so you never get over _that."_ She teased without malice.

"Of course not." Washington said, sounding very much like a man who was resigning himself to something great and terrible.

 **"Oh, Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same!"**

The air of confusion and bewilderment in the room was fading, steadily being replaced by a a proud sort of intrigue. Though Alexander would proudly tell anyone who asked what big plans he had and the hero he wanted to become, it was hard to imagine what the general's aide de camp, a _boy,_ still, could do to make him so revered.

Eliza was the only one seemingly unsurprised. Sneaking a glance to the side, her smile only grew. She knew how brilliant her husband was. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that he would change the world in the most incredible of ways. He caught her looking over at him and his gaze held for a second, a second in which Eliza could feel her heart skitter forward in its pace, before Burr's voice lured their attention back to the screen.

 **"The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him, another immigrant comin' up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him."**

Or perhaps not so revered. Nobody missed the way Alexander seemed to deflate at those words, lips twitching downward and head cocking to side at the contradiction of the fact that he'd apparently both changed the world and been forgotten by it. What sort of life would he come to lead that both could be true?

 **"We fought with him."**

Lafayette and Hercules both jerked forward proudly.

"Oui, of course!"

Their moment of proud celebration was cut off quickly.

 **"Me? I died for him."**

 _No._

The jubilation was sucked from the room in the span of a second. Alexander's hand found John's forearm, locking in a vice grip that was liable to bruise. John gripped him back, his jaw slackened from shock and eyes widened as involuntary fear at the forced prospect of his mortality that washed through him. Finally he swallowed, shook his head, forced a small laugh.

"It didn't say _when_ I die for Alexander." He pointed out, "I could be an old gray man by then!" The argument was halfhearted and everyone in the room knew it, eyes locked on Laurens with the beginnings of grief in their eyes, like they were already trying to process his death.

Alexander did not let go of John's arm. John didn't pull away, even as one by one, focus returned to the production.

 **"Me? I trusted him."**

George nodded once in agreement with his on stage counterpart. As hotheaded as Hamilton had proven himself to be, he was a good man, or at least _tried_ to be. He trusted him, and something told him that he always would.

As shaken as he still was by the prospect of John's death, Alexander caught sight of the dip of Washington's head and drew himself up the slightest bit in pride. He may be eager, desperate even, for a command of his own, to fight, to die for the country he believed so firmly in, but even then, the man's trust meant a lot.

 **"Me? I loved him."**

Angelica's breath caught in her throat as she saw Eliza, herself, and another woman she didn't know profess their love for Alexander, and her eyes squeezed shut for a moment. No. She couldn't let her secret be revealed, not like this - though, it wasn't as though it seemed she had much of a choice in the matter.

Finally, she chanced a glance at her sister, entirely expecting her to be looking at her with an expression of hurt or anger. Instead, Eliza had turned to look at her husband, who's eyes had gone wide in what could only be described as alarm.

 **"And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!"**

Everything froze.

 _"What!?"_ Several people shouted the word all at once, though Hercules' voice boomed above the others. Aaron's eyes had seemingly grown to the size of dinner plates, expression morphed into one of horror.

"I didn't - _No._ I wouldn't -" He stammered out, looking at each outraged face in turn before focusing in on Hamilton. "We may not see eye to eye but I _wouldn't,_ Alexander. Not intentionally."

The man in question stared at Burr for a long second, brow furrowed as though he were thinking something through, before he nodded once, as though he'd decided something. "I believe you," he announced, as though that settled everything. And it did, for the most part, even if Hercules noticeably shifted slightly further away from Aaron.

 **"There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait..."**

 **"What's your name, man?"**

 **"Alexander Hamilton!"**

* * *

 **So. That's that. Favorites, follows, and reviews are always _greatly_ appreciated! Let me know what you think? I know the exposition was really shit but y'know. **


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**First of all, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot to know you guys like it! I could've sworn I put this in the notes of the last chapter, but I recommend** xxSpearmintxx's **fic 'Founding Fathers React to Hamilton', as it is the main inspiration for this! (And, I daresay, they update much quicker than I think I'm even capable of!)**

 **This fic has also been crossposted to ao3 in case, I don't know. I just know I can reply to your comments there and some people like it more.**

 **Two things I want ya'lls opinions on though: One, I am considering using different versions of songs together, if that makes sense? Like combining 'The World Was Wide Enough' and 'Ten Things One Thing'? And two, doing some sort of interlude chapter between acts and exposing our revolutionaries to bits of the twenty first century? Just kind of letting them know what became of America what their legacies were, ect? This was a suggestion by Marshmallow in the reviews and I really like it.**

* * *

 **"1776 —** **New York City"**

The tension from the moment before had almost drained entirely, a few, namely Eliza, Washington, and Alexander, leaning forward in their seats slightly in anticipation as it was announced where the story would be really beginning.

 **"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"**

There was a moment of stunned silence, watching a young Hamilton trot eagerly up to Burr. Alexander himself snorted quietly at his younger self's eagerness to meet the man who was then an idol and would become something between a frustration and friend.

 **"That depends, who's asking?"**

 **"Oh well sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir."**

Angelica laughed quietly then, watching the young Hamilton give an eager little _bow,_ of all things. "Really, Alexander?" she asked, tone dripping with amusement. It was difficult to believe that he'd once been in near awe of the man he was now more likely to rant for an hour about than venerate.

For his part, Hamilton rolled his eyes, though his gaze found Burr almost reflexively, and he was surprised to see a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. It was almost.. fond? Reminiscent at least. It was only through an impressive show of self control that he stopped himself from pointing out that sentimentality was close to an opinion and that Aaron should be careful, lest he hurt himself by displaying it.

 **"I have been looking for you."**

 **"I'm getting nervous."**

"What would you have to be nervous about, Aaron?" Eliza asked, sounding genuinely curious, even though the entertainment she was getting from her husband's former eagerness was obvious in her voice and the way her thumb traced a line along the inside of his wrist.

"Would you not be nervous if you were approached by a stranger with no warning?"

"Don't act as though you didn't enjoy the attention." Alexander cut into the end of the rhetorical question, though Burr had no argument for him.

 **"Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials—**

 **"** **You punched the bursar?** **"**

 **"** **Yes** **!"**

"Alexander!" Eliza and Angelica scolded, their voices nearly perfectly synchronized, while Lafayette, Hercules, and John exploded into laughter at just how proud of himself Alexander sounded, as if punching his way out of a graduation opportunity was a grand accomplishment.

Washington's head shook in quiet disbelief. It was interesting to know that Hamilton's tendency to leap to violence hadn't begun in the war, but instead before it - even if the knowledge did little to help him in knowing how to keep his aide de camp properly reigned in.

 **"I w** **anted to do what you did** **, g** **raduate in two, then join the revolution** **.** **He looked at me like I was stupid** **,** **I'm** _ **not**_ **stupid** **."**

Lafayette huffed out a brief laugh at that, shaking his head. He wasn't alone, no, small snickers and noises of disbelief at the sheer childish indignation in Alexander's tone that anyone had _dared_ think him stupid. Not that they weren't used to the almost petulant defensiveness, but clearly the years had given him an eloquence to express it that he'd not had then.

 **"** **So how'd you do it?** **How'd you graduate so fast?** **"**

"Well I didn't do it by going around _punching_ people."

No one had an argument for that.

 **"** **It was my parents' dying wish before they passed** **."**

Hamilton scoffed then. "Your father had also been the _president_ of the school. You left _that_ part out until much later."

Burr shrugged wordlessly.

 **"** **You're an orphan** **. O** **f course** **!** **I'm an orphan** **!** **God, I wish there was a war** **, t** **hen we could prove that we're worth more** **t** **han anyone bargained for** **."**

Eyes widened all around at the sheer eagerness with which Hamilton drew that similarity between them, trailing after Burr even as he made to walk away. Sure, Hamilton's tact still had much to be desired, but... well, the 'but' was debatable. There wasn't a single one among them who doubted whether the Hamilton among them now would say the same.

 **"** **Can I buy you a drink?** **"**

 **"** **That would be nice** **."**

 **"** **While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice** **:"**

"Here we go..." Alexander groaned, eyes rolling so far they seemed almost as if they might stick there.

 **"** **Talk less** **."**

 **"** **What?** **"**

 **"** **Smile more** **."**

Loud noises of frustration exploded from all except Washington, Eliza, and Burr himself. Sure, Alexander was the most vocal about his distaste of Burr's chosen self mantra, but eventually they'd all grown tired of it.

 **Hamilton laughed nervously in response.**

 **"** **Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for** **."**

 **"** **You can't be serious** **!"**

"Unfortunately he was." Alexander muttered, almost too quiet to hear, earning him a disapproving, arms-crossed-over-the-chest look from Burr.

 **"** **You want to get ahead?** **"**

 **"** **Yes** **..."**

 **"** **Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead** **."**

In spite of the darker turn of Burr's advice, excitement lit up the room as they watched him guide the young Alexander with a hand on his shoulder into a pub where Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules were gathered, drinking and carrying on loudly.

 **"** **Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?** **"**

 **"** **Showtime!** **"**

 **"** **...like I said...** **"**

While smiles had returned at the appearance of the trio, Alexander and John shared dark looks as the possible implication of Burr's words sank in. Would his outspoken nature be the reason he'd be killed?

 **"** **Showtime! Showtime! Yo!** **I'm John Laurens in the place to be!** **T** **wo pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three** **!** **Those redcoats don't want it with me** **c** **ause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!** **"**

Despite the somber air that'd come over the room, John drew himself up some with a grin at the sight of his stage counterpart carrying on.

 **"** **Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!** **The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!** **I came from afar just to say** **'** **Bonsoi** **r,' t** **ell the king,** **'c** **asse-toi!** **'** **Who's the best? C'est moi!** **"**

Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alexander exploded into laughter then. It was an interesting reminder of how broken Lafayett'es English had been when he'd first arrived, and just _how much_ he'd hated the king.

"And you all say _I'm_ arrogant." Alexander commented lightly. Or at least, it was supposed to have been lightly. Instead i came out almost defensively.

"You are." The response came simultaneously from Burr, Washington, and Angelica.

 **"** **Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan** **!** **Up in it, lovin' it** **.** **Yes I heard your mother say** **'** **come again?** **'** **Lock up your daughters and horses, of course** **, i** **t's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets** **!"**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alexander yelped suddenly, _"Horses?_ Herc, what the fuck!?" For a long moment they took small comfort in the fact that Hercules looked _mortified_ to the point of speechlessness at the insinuation.

"I _never-_ that's-" he spluttered, shaking his head.

 **"** **Wow** **."**

Lafayette barely managed to suppress a noise of agreement with his on stage counterpart.

 **"** **No more sex** **, p** **our me another brew, son!** **Let's raise a couple more—** **"**

 **"** **To the revolution!** **"**

Alexander, Lafayette, John, and Hercules shared quick looks of remembrance, if the latter's smile was still tenuous. They remembered the childish eagerness with which they'd awaited the war. True, they hadn't been properly prepared for the reality of it, but the belief in the cause was the same, maybe even stronger.

Washington watched the boys quietly from the corner of his eye, smiling just slightly. Sure, a lot of the eagerness in both the stage versions of them and the ones before him could be dismissed as the folly of youth, he didn't think that was accurate. Boys like the self named 'revolutionary set' would be the keystone of the new nation, he was sure.

 **"** **Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College** **!** **Aaron Burr** **!** **Give us a verse, drop some knowledge** **!"**

 **"** **Good luck with that** **, y** **ou're takin' a stand** **.** **You spit, I'mma sit** **, w** **e'll see where we land** **."**

Alexander groaned loudly, throwing himself backwards in his place and rolling his eyes. He didn't understand how Burr could keep any beliefs so firmly hidden away, and could grasp even less why he'd even _want_ to. He wouldn't ever be able to make any changes that he wanted to if he didn't _fight_ for it? Why couldn't he understand that? He barely looked up as Eliza patted his arm lightly hiding a small smile behind her other hand, amused in spite of herself by her husband's intense exasperation.

John scowled quietly at Burr alongside Lafayette and Mulligan while the stage versions of themselves booed loudly, and it was only due to a severe look from Washington that they didn't join in.

 **"** **Burr, the revolution's imminent** **, w** **hat do you stall for?** **"**

 **"** **If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?** **"**

Burr's brows furrowed as he scowled at the screen, then to the Hamilton across from him, who wore a nearly identical quizzical expression, like Aaron might finally answer. No, he wouldn't though. Alexander would have to grow up and learn the value of biding time on his own.

 **"** **Who are you?** **"**

 **"** **Who are you?** **"**

 **"** **Who are you?** **"**

 **"** **Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?** **"**

* * *

 **As always, follows and favorites are massively appreciated and reviews are my actual lifeblood. See you next chapter!**


End file.
